Peace
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: After the war, Lavender Brown gave up all hope in finding peace. Seamus/Lavender


Before the war, every aspect of Lavender's life was simple. Nothing was complicated and harmony was given in extravagant amounts. She would go through the same routine every day; speak with the same people, gossip, try out new hairstyles and/or make-up ideas, flirt with boys, and everything else any typical teenage girl would do.

After the war, however, all of that changed.

She could not find peace anywhere.

It was not behind the clothes which she used to find refuge in. It was not behind the different colours of eye shadow or blush that she would create. It was not behind the many hairstyles she attempted to make.

Several failed attempts of searching and she gave up all hope of ever finding it again.

* * *

The first time she found peace was when she took a trip to the beach.

One day she had just decided to get out of her house and go do something that she normally would not get to do. So, she threw on some clothes over her new, unused swimwear and Apparated to an abandoned beach that her mother had once taken her to.

Lavender laid down in the sand, no towel required. Her feet dug into the hot sand and were relieved in the coolness hidden underneath. She sighed as her eyes closed under her sunglasses and she put her arms behind her head. For awhile she thought of what was behind her; the rocks and small sand dunes that made this beach secluded from anyone else. But, soon the only thing occupying her mind was the sound of the waves lapping against the shore.

It was the first time since Lavender was told she would change into a wolf every full moon that she fell asleep without magic to help her.

* * *

Although her faith had been restored in finding what she had stopped searching for, it was long before it was discovered a second time.

She was in a shopping mall near her one-bedroom apartment, drifting among some her of favourite clothing stores. Just when she was about to leave with her arms empty of any bags, Lavender paused to kneel down and tie her shoe.

It was then that she saw the young lady's wad of Muggle cash fall from her back pocket. The lady, no more than twenty-five, had one arm full of shopping bags while the other was clutching a tiny boy's hand. She continued walking, oblivious to the loss of money.

Before Lavender could do anything but contemplate the lady not noticing, a man with a balding spot on the back of his head had snatched the money off of the ground. Lavender finished tying her shoe in a hurry, not knowing what she would do, exactly, but knowing that she needed to try and get that money to that girl.

Some people had gotten in front of her, blocking her vision. But, as she stood, she watched as the balding bloke touched the young lady on the arm. He was smiling as he placed the money back into her rightful hands. Then he turned around, put his hands into his pockets, and continued the way he had come from.

There was a fluttering in her stomach, and her face broke out into a huge smile. She lifted a hand to cover her lips, not used to showing her teeth.

So, she stood in the middle of the mall for another minute, grinning like an idiot, before she decided to try one more store.

* * *

The third time was not much longer after the second.

She had just gotten home from running around the block when an owl that was not hers swooped through the almost-always open window. Reaching for the envelope that was tied to it's foot, Lavender cocked her head to the side. Then, the owl nibbled at her fingers, so she stuck her arm out, and it climbed on.

Her fingers found the feathers and she stroked it with care as she walked toward her owl's empty cage. Inside was water and food. As soon as she put her arm towards the cage, the brown owl stepped into it.

Giving a small smile towards the bird, Lavender opened the envelope and began to read the letter inside.

_Dear Lavender,_

_How have you been, love? I sure have missed you. Have not seen or heard from you in quite some time, and I am worried. Your presence and laughter are something I need every day to survive, so I am alive on only the memory of them._

_Send me a letter back, yes? You, me, and pizza on Saturday. Say, around one? Our favourite place._

_Yours,_

_Seamus F_

It had been so long since she had heard from any of her friends. Family always sent a stream of mail back and forth, most of which she ignored. Everyone else gave up trying to stay connected to her when she refused to reply to any letters that they sent. But, this was the one she had been waiting for.

A smile broke out on her face as she scribbled a note on the back of the letter.

_I'll be there._

* * *

Standing there, staring at the empty building that had once been the best place to eat, Lavender adjusted the strap of her purse to better fit her shoulder.

The vacant emptiness was so obvious. When she looked around, it seemed as if the other people were going out of their way just to avoid it.

"It happened during the war," the sudden voice broke Lavender out of her thoughts and she jumped a bit. When she turned to face him, Seamus's eyes were on her. "They had to shut it down."

She just nodded, almost frozen by the sight of him. During their last year at Hogwarts they had grown close. He was always there to hold her when she cried, to talk with her about the possible future if the war was lost, and to just be with her when she could not stand being alone.

"You must not have been here for awhile."

Lavender shook her head.

"Or anywhere," he reached out a hand and ran his fingertips over her jaw. She suppressed a shiver. "You need to stop avoiding everyone. And everywhere. Walk with me?" he held out a hand for Lavender to take.

So, she did.

When she had spotted the run-down building that had housed her favourite place to eat, Lavender had wondered how it had gotten so far. How she had avoided everyone she had cared about and all the places she used to love. Her daily routine now included hiding away in her apartment, ignoring letters, and keeping to herself.

As she held Seamus's hand and watched the sun set over the tops of buildings in London, she realized that she did not need her old things for happiness. All she would need was what she had. People who would not mind that she was a hideous monster, places to go that kept her calm.

Most of all, she would need Seamus in her life to keep her sane. His smile, his laugh, and his charming accent were all a part of what made him great. There was something else about him too, and she was not sure what it was, that made her feel at ease with the world.

"Seamus?"

"Hmm?" he turned his head to face her, golden light illuminating half his face.

"I haven't experienced this kind of peace in a long time. Thank you for that."

His returning grin was enough to brighten her life.

* * *

_Author's note;_

Written for **Hogwart's Online**'s Challenge of the month with the prompt '_peace_' using the character Lavender Brown.

That place is challenging and stimulating my mind. xD It's **awesome**!

As well, this _couple_ has been taking over my brain lately… expect more.

My Beta was, yet again, **_Delta _**(deltadecapitaed) and she is my home slice.

**Thank you** for moving your eyes across the page… now how about those fingers across that _keyboard_? ;D


End file.
